The Charmed ones
by xdrop-of-golden-sunx
Summary: This is a Twilight x Charmed crossover. Bella, Alice and Rosalie are Witches. The 3 charmed one's to be exact. Everything seems so chaotic, love may seem impossible, but will they remember never to give up hope?
1. Chapter 1

**The charmed ones. **

**The charmed ones: prologue. **

**Hello.  
****My name is Isabella Swan.  
I am Witch.  
I also happened to be one of the three most powerful charmed ones.  
I have three powers.  
I can freeze time.  
I see numbers above your head and when calculated correctly, tell the exact age of your death.  
I can also make anything appear out of thin air.  
My name is Isabella Swan.  
Welcome to my life.**

**Chapter one.**

I hesitated, lingering in the doorway of the house. This was the Swan manor; I and my sisters have lived here ever since we had been born.

"Bella!" cried my younger sister, Alice. She had premonitions, though not always correct. "Bella, were you ever considered actually going in?" she said with a tinkling laugh. Alice came skipping up to me, giving me a huge hug. "Alice, what the hell!?" I spluttered, for a tiny person she had enormous strength there was a time when I thought, that could have been one of her powers. "C'mon Bella, I want to try out a new spell!" she yelled it loudly enough for it to echo from the inside of the house.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, and then sighed, "You enjoy being a Witch too much." She always completely ignored the 'no personal gain' rule. "Silly Bella!" She giggled. "The whole street is almost empty and speaking of empty; why is the house empty, hasn't the furniture arrived yet?" She pondered that for a moment, before I broke the silence. "Yes Alice, the_ invisible_ furniture is here; why don't you go and sit down on the couch?" She rolled her eyes at my dry sarcasm then slipped into a premonition, I held tightly onto her arm so I could see it too.

_The delivery men were unloading our valuable possessions onto the street. The box with the book of shadows was dangerously on the edge of the truck, it fell, splattering our spell books into a very muddy puddle; the marble pages were ruined, a pattern of water speckled the cover. The book of Shadows that our mother, Esme, had given us, was completely destroyed. No spell had survived._

I snapped out if it quickly and freezing the whole street in a time picture, realizing that the box was in the same position that was in her premonition. We walked over to pull the box back to a safe place at the back of the truck, then returning to our original positions. I unfroze them. I heard Alice sigh and say "What I wouldn't give for an active power like that..." I retorted by saying,

"Hey! You can levitate can't you? Having an active power is not all it's cut out to be; you risk other people seeing you!"

She snorted. "Oh, and levitating means no-one can see you?"

I sighed out of irritation; she didn't know what it was like to know the age of your own sister's death. "You know I didn't mean it like that Bella." she spoke softly. I had known that our own mother was going to die before she did, so I briskly changed the subject, "When's Rosalie getting here?"

"She should be orbing in 3...2...1." She counted down and naturally Rosalie came orbing in. "All right Rose?" I asked. She nodded. Rosalie's power was to orb, telekinesis and astral projection; another reason for Alice to be jealous. "Has the stuff arrived yet?" she questioned. I was about to make another wise crack about invisible furniture when I heard the removal men come in through the front door. I don't mean to brag but our family had been pretty well off before they died.

Esme had been an interior decorator and Carlisle had been a doctor. It was a white manor house with several balconies and I knew when we bought it back, we would have so much fun annoying the neighbours! I know, call me childish but hey, we were only nineteen, we had the right to live!

The men were bringing in furniture left, right and centre, so Alice had gotten busy directing them. That was why she landed herself a clothing line, ironically enough; she called it 'Premonition'. Rose was pretty well off herself these days; she owned a club called P3 and business was going pretty well. I was an author, not a very good one, but good enough to pay the bills. I loved to draw in my spare time but pursuing my dreams of being an artist was just a bit too much to deal with right now. I sighed, walking into the kitchen, it was beautiful; grey marble counters and cupboards with wooden shelves. The only thing was, in reminded me if Esme, I could almost see her cooking lunch for us when we were three. My eyes welled up with moisture, but I wiped them away; now was not a good time to cry. I heard Rosalie come in; she gave me a hug from behind.

"Bella, you know it wasn't your fault." she whispered. I hung onto her tightly. Rose had been my only life line, when Esme died. "C'mon, Alice is waiting to show you your room." she answered my silent question. We climbed the marble stairs to reveal a large landing and two other staircases going in different directions. Rosalie tugged me into a room and we saw Alice with an expression that she always wore when she was instructing people in 'premonition'

"Right men." She started, Rose and I held in giggles; she looked like a mini Hitler! "We are paying you to work for us for a week, I am correct?" she said very seriously. The men all nodded, actually looking slightly scared of the little pixie. "You are going to work hard. If I decide you have not worked hard enough you will not be paid. Do you understand me?" They looked absolutely terrified, but they all nodded anyway. She gave them a dazzling smile and squealed "let's get this show on the road!" We couldn't hold it in anymore, we laughed until tears streamed down our faces. Until we looked up to see a very angry little fairy glaring at us, but that just made us laugh more. "We're...ha ha...Sorry...Alice!" Rose managed to strangle out. To our surprise she engulfed us in a huge hug.

"As much as I hate you for laughing at me, I still love you." she mumbled into my hair.

"The removal men are staring at us." I mumbled back.

"Eh, who cares?" Chuckled Rose. I loved her and Alice for their care free attitudes, but without each other, we were lost. Without me everyone would be living in an alley way if I hadn't convinced them to put savings away and not just spend cash, my time freezing and making-things-appear-out-of-thin-air thing was pretty useful for kicking out the demons. Without Alice we wouldn't know which demons were coming and what they wanted. She had been known to use them for the lottery, which is how we got a head start in life.

Rosalie was the oldest and she had some very special gifts and probably the most talented. I had the most useful gifts, but mine came at a price; seeing the age of someone's death wasn't something I had gotten use to. It made me a whizz at maths though. That's why, unfortunately, I was in charge of the family money issues. We broke away from each other, we all knew that we needed each other and not just for magic purposes.

"Come on Bella, You need to see your room!" Alice squealed, while I mouthed a 'help' at Rose, who merely shrugged looked amused. I gave her the evil eye and got dragged by an overly exited Alice up a flight of stairs and across another landing. She stopped in front of a white door which said "Isabella's Craft". Alice spoke, "Bella, these four rooms are yours."

"Alice!?" I shrieked, "Why, what do I need four rooms for?" She just smirked.

"You'll see!" she sang. Damn that pixie...

"Why does it say 'Isabella's Craft?" I asked.

She shrugged, "It sounds more adult-like." I sighed and opened the door. The walls were a nice cream colour and the carpet was a very light blue colour. There was a queen sized bed with matching cream duvet and pillow set, my beloved child-hood bookcase was in the corner, filled with my favourite books. The wall had the best picture of Rose, Alice and I. I still remember how the spotlight felt hot on my back and the way the silk dress felt on my skin.

My music collection filled one side of the room. I raised an eyebrow at Alice to ask why all my CD's were in here and none were in the car. She giggled "I don't want to listen to your classical rubbish anymore!"

"Hey. Classical is not rubbish!" I said indignantly. "I love it pix. But where are all my files and notes and where is my laptop? Oh God they fell off the truck didn't they? What am I going to–"

"Bella!" She said, snapping me out of my rant. "Come and look in the other rooms." I followed, but still sure something had happened to them. We went through a door and through it was a study with a desk with all my notes, notebooks, files and laptop all on it. "OHMYGOD PIX!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" I gave her a huge hug and she laughed.

The other rooms were a bathroom and a kind of living room with my sketchpads and paints in with a balcony. Alice left me to it to unpack the rest of my things so I was perfectly content. I caught sight of myself in the floor length mirror, I sighed, wishing I could be beautiful like Rosalie or pretty like Alice. I had long ebony coloured hair and plain brown eyes; I was pretty average. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and working on my second novel.

It was the sequel to my first 'Twilight' It was about a human who fell in love with a vampire. I know; I'm a girl for romance novels. "Bella, come and sit out on the balcony with us!" I heard Rosalie call. I came to find Alice had dragged table and chairs out for us all to sit on. I sat down and we all talked about general nonsense until I saw something on the house below.

"Hey Rose, look at him." I pointed to a muscular man in the house next to us. "Is he your time?" I asked while Alice and I giggled. Rose grinned and said,

"Watch this." She made an astral projection of herself and practically ran down the stairs and out the front door. We could hear the conversation from here. Alice and I burst into laughter. "Hey, I'm Rosalie. I'm new to the neighbourhood; do you think you could tell me where the nearest post office is?" That did it, we went into giggle overdrive. Come on; the post office? The guy looked stunned.

"Um...Sure, it's down the road and turn right, then follow that road and turn into the lane to your left and you're there!" The guy looked so proud of himself and he had just told her where a _post office _is! I began to wonder what would happen if you told him that he had won a noble prize. Rosalie however was undeterred,

"That's great, so what's your name then?"

"I'm Emmett." Poor guy didn't know what he was in for.

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, although he hadn't offered it. "I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She gave him a dazzling smile and turned back into the house. She returned to her body and we just lost it in laughter. "The _post office_ Rose?" I asked. She simply smiled coyly

"I think it went excellently, but I'll have to bid you fine ladies goodnight." she took a bow before leaving to her room. Alice sighed, "When do you think we're going to be assigned a new whitelighter?"

"Probably in a few weeks, we'll just have to be careful about demons." I replied. "How long do you think it will take them to find us?" I added.

"Not long, another few days I'm guessing."

I grinned, "Since when do you guess?" she smiled.

"I suppose we should turn in for the night."

I nodded in reply. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**What did you think of it? Reviews would help but please be nice. If you have any questions (ever) you can PM me. **

**Until next time **

**Val x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

I woke in the morning to find Alive gone to work and Rosalie still knocked out. I knew my life wasn't easy, but I had to make the most of it; we had to be prepared for anything that came our way. I realised I hadn't even seen half of the house, so this would be a good time to explore. I followed the stair case to the right and gasped; the whole of the right side of the manor was dedicated to us being witches. I backed right out of that. I wanted a word with Alice first. I heard Rosalie stirring upstairs so I made her coffee. "Morning sunshine." I greeted her. She gave me one of those looks that said 'Talk and I'll kill you.' That shut me up. "What time is it." she mumbled.

"Just gone ten." then I added, "You have to be at P3 in an hour." She groaned and rested her head on the table.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"That guy, Emmett, came round at about one in the morning." I choked on my coffee,  
"What!? What did he want?" I gasped.

"He said would I let down my hair? He was so drunk I think I could have peed on him and he wouldn't have noticed."

"Do you _like _him Rosie." I giggled at her murderous glare that I called her Rosie.

"Do you want to come down to P3 with me; I need some work that needs doing."

I snorted, "Do I look like a handyman to you?" she opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"Don't answer that." I said quickly. "I plan to work on my second book today; it'll probably make zilch."

"Don't say that Bella!" Rose sighed, "You are an amazing author, give yourself a chance!" I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to the study. I thought that Beth was getting too happy with Edmund so he was going to leave her. I was so engrossed in the steady tapping of my fingers on the keyboard that I didn't see a little hyper pixie come up to me until last minute. "Can't breathe Alice" I gasped. She just laughed and said, "We need a handyman; I broke the sink in the kitchen." she smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you do that?"

"Well, I was turning off the tap when I heard Rose call me, and it scared me, so I levitated and I accidently landing in the sink, taking the tap off with my boot." I started chortling.

"OMG Alice! You see why I never wear heels?"

She glared at me. "Why need a handyman and you are going to find me one."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Now let me carry on with my writing," Alice leaned over my shoulder to see what was on the laptop. She chuckled, "Poor Beth. Does John bring her out of her misery?" **(A/N: I wonder what this book could be called? hmmm...) **

"For a while. But then you will have to read the rest and find out!" I grinned evilly. "And Alice dearest? What is about having half our house ratted with Witch stuff." For once she looked totally serious.

"We need it Bella." and turned and lef.

**I know this chapter is really bad, but I will write a longer one. Its because I'm in the middle of another chapter on crimson rain.**

Val x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I called the handyman in the next hour because I really didn't want an angry pixie on my trail.

The doorbell rang and I knew it would be the handyman; unless demons have now decided to ring the bell because it's more polite.

I opened the door to see the most god-like man ever to grace the planet standing on the doorstep. He had bronze coloured hair and vibrant green eyes.

In other words he looked like an angel... **(A/N: Hint hint...) **

"Is this the Swan residence? I hear you have a sink that needs fixing." He said in an almost musical voice.

"S-sure, it's just through here." I stuttered, opening the door wider to allow him entry.

He passed through and as he did I caught the smell of an amazing intoxicating scent.

Alice and Rose were at work so they wouldn't be a bother. I showed him the damage and he said he could fix it but it would take a while.

I left the kitchen, then realised something important; he had no numbers above his head. I poked my head back round the door and still there was no numbers. This meant two things;

1) I was losing my touch in one of my powers.

2) He was an immortal demon that had been sent to kill us and we had a problem.

EPOV. 

I had a new charge, Isabella Swan; One of the charmed ones. _Great. _I thought. _Just great. _

One of the many perks of being an immortal whitelighter. I thought of a cover; a handyman. Not one of the best.

I orbed in at their street. I rang the bell at number 13 and the most beautiful woman opened the door.

She had luscious mahogany curls, deep chocolate brown eyes and pale, flawless skin that was slightly tinged pink.

"Is this the Swan residence? I hear you have a sink that needs fixing." I said.

"S-sure, it's just through here." She stuttered, opening the door wider to allow me entry.

I have to admit that she smelt wonderful; like a meadow on a spring day. Even for someone who hadn't had much experience in mechanics I knew their sink was in a pretty bad state and it would take a long time to fix.

After a while I heard her poke her head through the door and look at me strange. At that moment a crash echoed from upstairs and she sighed. A blonde girl emerged carrying a vial of blue, smoking liquid.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV.

Oh. My. God. Rose had burst in when I thought she was at work and on top of that was carrying a vanquishing potion! Why wasn't she at P3? Edward was looking pretty confused. "Ummm... That's my sister, Rosalie, and she had been, er, cooking." I said, while pointing at the potion. _Smooth Bella, real smooth. _I thought. He turned away, but not before I caught the smirk on his face that clearly read, 'I think she's a freak' "Rose, we need to have a little talk." I snarled through gritted teeth. I grabbed her arm and steered through into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking!?" I whisper-yelled. "I thought you were at P3 and here you are, skipping around and parading potions around the place." She looked a little sheepish.

"I'm not at P3 because Alice is covering for me and I had a date with Emmett." She explained, but I could see the dreamy look in her eyes when she said 'Emmett'. This was brilliant. Rosalie was all lovey-dovey with the guy who turned out drunk on the doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Emmett? The same guy who was drunk yesterday night?"

"Yeah, but he came round, at P3 when I had just got there, gave me flowers and asked for a lunch date."

"But you came round with a potion, what was that for?" I was curious by now.

"Alice thinks she saw a demon called 'Balthazar' **(Is Balthazar the right spelling..?) **In a premonition so all I need is a slice of demon flesh." OK, that explained the potion. But I wondered why this new handyman was immune to my powers and it wasn't long until I voiced that thought to Rose.

"I can't see the handyman guy's death numbers." I mentioned quietly. She gasped.

"You think he's a warlock or demon?"

"There's a way to find out if he's a demon/warlock." I new what she meant; the prick test. Meaning a pricked him with a needle and saw if he bled, because both demons and warlocks bled sort of...goo. "Freeze him!" hissed Rose as I saw him enter. I froze. I got a knife and gave him a little cut. When he unfroze there was a great deal of blood. "Told you so..." muttered Rose.

"Ouch!" Edward complained as I got him a dish cloth. I blushed when I met his eyes. "I just came to ask if it was OK to go and get some more screws from my van?"

"Sure it's OK." I smiled. He gave me a dazzling smile and walked down the hall.

Third person POV.

Edward Mason was walking down the corridor, pausing to look at the pictures of Esme on the way. In a flurry of blue light, he was gone, only to leave the two young witches in the kitchen.


	5. AN: HELP!

**A/N: This isn't a chapter, but I am STUCK! I really need some help, so any suggestions would be really appreciated. No idea's = no chapter. I know I'm a bitch, I know ;) Also, I am kinda new at this, so does anyone know how to get a beta? I really need some help! **

**Sorry,**

**Valerie-Claire xxx**

**The first idea gets a...CYBER COOKIE!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your idea's but I decided to take some advice from 'Noelle86' (And just about everyone else!) and take a look from Alice POV. A lot of people have asked me about Alice so I took note. Thanks for the help; I am over writers block! **

APOV.

"Alice?" I heard Rose call me.

"Yeah?" I responded, attempting to hide Rose's best red dress behind my back.

"Would you mind covering for me at p3? I have some expense issues to deal with." She said sweetly. Why did she have to do this to me? I am trying to steal her dress to go down to the mall in, and now she shows up wanting me to go down to her club!

"Please sweetie? I know you were meant to go down to the mall this morning but I really need this right now!"

Damn...

"Fine..." I sighed, giving in. I heard Bella on the phone to some handyman service place, _good. _I thought, taking it off my mental checklist, _one less thing to deal with._

I got in the car and drove down to p3. The pink neon sign stood out from the shadows even in broad daylight.

_Just goes to show what happens when you let someone like me decorate. _

The counter was a mess; empty beer glasses were everywhere, party streamers scattered along the floor. _What!? This place is a mess, how does Rosalie expect me to clean this up!? _

At that moment everything happened so fast I wasn't sure it had actually happened. A demon had shimmered in, as a blur of white light and it had cherry-red skin with black lines, sharp teeth, and evil black eyes.

I levitated as he shot an energy ball at me. It snarled as he missed. _Where is Rose or Bella when you need them? _I thought in desperation as I dodged another energy ball. But as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

I sat down, panting, this was the first demon attack in ages, so I did the first thing I could think of, I called Rose.

She picked up after the first two rings.

"Hello, Rosalie Swan." She answered in a business voice.

"Rose, it's me. A demon just attacked." I rushed out.

"What?" her voice panic-struck.

"It looked like an upper level as well. It had red and black skin and was pretty big. Can you come over?"

"Honey, it's best if you come back here, I'll look in the book and try and cook up some form of potion. OK?"  
"See you in a few minutes." I said, snapping the phone shut. If this was an upper level, then it probably wouldn't be vanquished so easily as we had anticipated.


	7. Chapter 6

RPOV

"Alice?" I called, walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" she responded hands behind her back; a sure sign she was up to something.

"Would you mind covering for me at p3? I have some expense issues to deal with." I said sweetly.

_HAHAHA! Take that Alice, you are banished to p3!!! _I thought. I saw her hesitate.

"Please sweetie? I know you were meant to go down to the mall this morning but I really need this right now!" I pleaded with her.

"Fine..." She sighed, giving in. I laughed a thank you and skipped off to talk to look after my makeup – I mean expense issues. I grabbed my cell and sat at the dressing table.

_Just a little more blush... That's right._

I thought. My mind wandered towards Emmett; was he serious about me?

_Hey, hey. You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
no way, no way; I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey. You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend. _

Damn... I picked up after the first part of the ringtone.

"Hello, Rosalie Swan." I answered in my 'business voice.'

"Rose, it's me. A demon just attacked." Alice spoke quickly.

"What?" I shrieked, panic rushing through me.

"It looked like an upper level as well. It had red and black skin and was pretty big. Can you come over?"

"Honey, its best if you come back here, I'll look in the book and try and cook up some form of potion. OK?"  
"See you in a few minutes." She said, hanging up on me. I was still  
panicked, what if this demon had got Alice?

"Bella?" I called up the stairs. No reply. I sighed and orbed up. She was furiously tapping away at the keyboard. "Bella?" I repeated gently. She jumped, and then pointed a finger behind me.

I swivelled round in time to dodge an energy ball. "Freeze him!" I yelled at her. But she was as pale as a sheet. I tackled her out of the way, just before another one hit was fired at her.

I shot a nearby Athame at his chest. He spluttered golden coloured dust, but re-appeared, then shimmered away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled as soon as it was gone. "Why didn't you just blow it up or something!?" I screamed at her. I ran up stairs, wishing all the hurt would just go away.

I couldn't lose Bella, not like we lost mom. Alice was lucky in not knowing her. She had the most beautiful laugh. They weren't old enough to understand.

But I missed her like hell and would give up anything to get her back. I felt tears well up at the corners of my eyes; remembering the day when dad told us that she was in a better place.

I couldn't see, so I tripped on the red carpet, just before I passed out from all the hurt, anger and pain, I saw Emmett catch me in his arms and pick me up like I was as light as a feather.

**Did you like it, I thought it was a bit cheesy! I'll try and update soon, and happy bank holiday!**

**- Valerie-Claire x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Edward POV

I had been to see the elders about the fight the charmed ones had. OK, so they didn't know I had been watching them, but this could be serious; it could affect the power of three greatly.

The elders had said that they would work it out in their own time. But I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, could I?

Bella POV

"Freeze it Bella!" She yelled at me. But I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot. The situation was so close to the one when mom died; was the same thing going to happen to me?

Rose pushed me out of the way of an energy ball. She shot an athame at its chest, where it poured golden dust, then shimmered away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled at me. "Why didn't you just blow it up or something!?"

Tears spilled down her face as she charged upstairs, then a heard a thud. I ran immediately up the stairs. I saw Emmett, carrying Rosalie in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at him and he looked rather sheepish. I sighed; he obviously wasn't a demon and didn't mean any harm.

"Put her down on the sofa." I instructed and he did as I asked. "First of all, what are you doing in our house?" I asked, inquisitively.

"I broke in to see Rosalie." Emmett had the expression of a puppy being caught with his nose in the cookie jar.

"What's wrong with the door?"

He grinned goofily. "I thought it would be more romantic if I threw pebbles at the window."

"In broad daylight." He nodded.

"Don't do it again." I growled.

"What was going on downstairs? I heard banging."

"We were just doing a bit of cooking **(A/N: What is with me and cooking excuses...?) **Then Rose and I had a little disagreement." I said.

His eyebrows pulled together in such a comical way that I had to laugh. "Emmett." I giggled, until I gripped the sense of reality.

"Emmett, I'm sure Rose will want to see you when she wakes up, but this is a sisterly disagreement, so maybe this isn't the best time." I spoke quietly.

"You could come round later." I added quickly; I didn't want him to take offence.

After he was safely out of the door, I spotted Alice sitting at the dining room table. "How long have you been here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Long enough to see that you sent Emmett packing." she grinned. In spite of herself, she came over to give me a pixie-hug.

"In the car coming over, I had a premonition about you freezing up and Rose yelling at you; I know Rose can be difficult, and I know that mom died in a similar way, but she is your sister and only wants what's best for you." She spoke gently.

"About Emmett-" I began. But Alice cut me off.

"I heard about the 'cooking' excuse and frankly I think you can do better than that, Bella!"

We laughed, like sisters and not simply friends. The doorbell rang and Alice snorted, although I didn't understand why.

I ran to open it and, to my surprise, it was Edward.

"Hey." He said. What was he doing here?

********************************************************

**What did you think? I can try to write another chapter on Monday! (Bank Holiday; YEY!!!!!) But it will be short. Sorry. **

**Playlist;  
the fear by Lily Allen  
save the lies by Gabriella Climi  
I caught myself by Paramore  
big girls don't cry by Fergie. **

**Valerie-Claire. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, but its half term so I get to update soon!!! This chapter was rushed and its short so sorry if it's not very good :(  
- Val x**

APOV

"Hey." He said. OK... This would be a good time for me to back out of the room slowly, and I did. I suppose I could escape to p3 for a while? I don't think Rose would mind (She was unconscious).

I drove fast, I mean really fast. Then I was sucked into a vision.

_There was a ballet studio with mirrors and a ballet pole and Bella was there. I tried to call out to her, but I had no speech; what was going on?_

_A demon was behind her, one with pale skin and golden eyes that seemed to shimmer, she had wild red hair that was dancing like a flame. _

_She bared her teeth in a blood-curdling snarl. "At last I have you." She hissed and she jumped for Bella's throat._

"NO!" I screamed out loud. Then I felt something wet on my forehead and when I reached up to touch, it came back red.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked a man strikingly handsome, with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes **(OMG! It's Jazzy!). **

He took my breath away. I realised that I was on the roadside. There was a red car smushed into my...Porsche.

MY PORSCHE!!!!!!!!

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and the man smiled.

"You lost consciousness while you were driving." He held out a hand to help me up. "I'm Jasper Whitlock; I got called to be your new lawyer."

He pulled me up.

I felt like a bucket of sunshine at that moment, until I realized I had no money and my face fell.

"Thanks, but I haven't got a lot of money to pay for a lawyer." I said sadly, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

Jasper gave a dazzling grin. "It's injury claim, so it's free."

"Oh..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Umm... Sir, could you leave please so we can get Miss. Swan to the ER?" Said a paramedic

Grrrrr...

Jasper stood back, smiling at me all the time as I was put onto a stretcher and taken away.

**Yay!!! More Alice & Jazzy!!!**

**Playlist: **

**Bring me to life Evanescence  
Cloud nine Evanescence**


	10. Chapter 9: I writing again!

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing in so long!! So you'll have to excuse any random crap I come out with in the next few weeks, and thank you for the People who kindly wished me good luck on getting out of the clinic and trying to come out if my depression.**

**Also, bare with me for spelling mistakes and grammer errors as I am writing this on notepad, as my laptop is being a peice of crap and nothing will upload apart from notepad, so please let me know if you noticed any errors or even if you have any idea's about the story, I will try to include them and you'll obviously get the credit.**

**Thanks guys, your amazing! (especially my reviewers!)**

****IMPORTANT****

**BELLA NO LONGER HAS THE POWER TO MAKE THINGS APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR, BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING TOO CONFUSING AS SHE ALREADY HAS 2; DEATH NUMBERS AND TIME FREEZING.**

**I AM ALSO GOING TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER WITH MY WRITING AND MAKE MORE OF AN EFFORT.**

Chapter nine.

BPOV

_The doorbell rang and Alice snorted, although I didn t understand why._

_I ran to open it and, to my surprise, it was Edward._

_"Hey." He said. What was he doing here?_

"Umm...Hey..?" It came out as more of a question than an answer, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed lightly, sounding like symphony in a cool breeze. "We arranged that I could come and attempt to fix your sink today. Don't you remember..?"

What!? When did we arrange that!?

"Of course we did..." I muttered under my breath, he just had to hear that; yep, me just being me.

"What are you accusing me of Bella?" He feigned hurt, but it still made butterfly's flutter in my stomach, not wanting him to feel pain.

_Stop being such a fool! Pull yourself together... Tee hee... that sounded like a bad doctor doctor joke, remember that one Alice told me, that one was funny, how did it go, God I can't remember, I feel like I'm getting old and I'm only 19, I wonder where Alice sneaked off to, she did back off awfully fast. Oh shit.. did I leave the fridge door open the last time I went to p3? When Rose wakes up I'd better tell her.._

I began to realise that I had been rambling in my head for far to long to be called sane, and I paused to look at him, admiring the strong jaw and high cheekbones and his full lips...

He looked at me in amusement, So are we yay or nay on fixing the sink? He questioned, smirking a little.

A light pink stained my pale cheeks,

_Did he know I was staring at him..? Oh God what do I say!? The silence has been going on for far too long, what the fuck do I say!?_

"I write novels." I stated.

_Oh...My...God... What was I thinking, that has to be the most random thing I could have said! Oh crap, he asked me a question, what the hell did he ask!?_

Ummm... Do you want to come in for coffee?" I asked, attempting to keep my eyes from wandering.

"Er, sure. He said, I went back into the manor and I stepped neatly in the kitchen and called,

"The sun room is first on your left!" He snorted, mentioned something about having a cold sun room... I snickered and then went back to the kitchen to make a pitcher of some kind.

_Should I make two mugs of coffee...?_

_..Or does that say that I like drinking a guy's drink?_

_Oh lord, Bella, get a grip, he's either gay or taken, the good one's always are._

_Why do I care so much anyway? Here I am, A young woman in her kitchen having an internal battle with herself about whether to make iced tea or coffee and for all I know he could be some kind of RAPIST..._

_Okay, note to self; The good ones are either gay, taken or rapists.. No, there is something wrong with that sentence..._

_I'll make iced tea and bring out the cupcakes that Alice made a few nights ago..._

_...finally, we're getting somewhere._

I grabbed the pitcher and cupcakes and placed them on the glass coffee table in front of him. He poured a glass of iced tea and handed it to me.

_And he's a gentleman too..._ I internally sighed. Before helping myself to a cupcake with pink icing. Damn, there's that stupid silence again...

And why the hell did I invite him in anyway?

He clearly doesn't think there's anything between us-

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD,  
AND THEIR LIKE 'BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE'  
DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR'S,  
I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!"

Loud music + no ice cream in the freezer = one depressed Rosalie.

**Did you like it? I am promising you longer chapters when I get round to it.  
The song mentioned was 'milkshake' by Kelis. **

**I realise there was a lot of internal monologuing with Bella, but I know everyone who subscribed to this fic was wondering where the hell I was, so I just wanted to get some shit out there, to let them know I haven't goven up yet.  
If you thought it was random crap, then go click the little button and tell me!  
Constructive advice is welcome, but don't hate on my fic cos you feel like it!  
Suger cookies for every reviewer!  
- Val x**


	11. Chapter 10

**OK, hey again! Nothing much to say about this chapter... but I am looking for a beta so if anyone could recommend one or is interested in being a beta for this story, I would appreciate it.**

_Loud music + no ice cream in the freezer = one depressed Rosalie_

_Damn... what the fudge did Emmett do to her!?_

"ummm... do you think you could excuse me for just a minute?" I shouted over the blaring music. He nodded, setting down the cup of ice tea.

I took the steps two at a time, almost tripping on a bit of upturned carpet.

_Jesus, if Emmett hurt her in anyway, I swear to God that I will kill him... or is it me? I know I froze up, but is she really that upset? Or really is it do with Emmett? Maybe it's a totally different issue, I should really ask her how her day was more often._

More and more thoughts rushed around in my head as I reached the white door to Rosalie's bedroom, I have to admit it was beautiful... except the blonde-haired beauty crying amongst the pulsing beat of the music. I reached for the stereo and the room fell silent.

The sound of her unrequited sobs and the teardrops running races along her cheeks made my heart wrench in my chest; she looked absolutely heart-broken. She was lying face down on the queen-sized bed, her shoulder's shaking with hysterical crying.

"Rose?" and she turned over so she was facing me, he gorgeous face was marred by teary blue eyes, messed up blonde hair and dirty tear tracks.

"Just piss off Bella, your the last person I want to talk to." Her voice was sharp but had an edge that made me think that it was more than me just freezing up at the demon.

_So it was partly my fault...shit._

"I know honey, but can't you just try to understand for a minute?" I pleaded, "Even though I didn't know Mom as well as you did- "

She interrupted me sharply, "Bella, you didn't know her, you don't have any valid memories of her! Why can't you understand me? When she died, a part of me was tugged open, a part that I didn't even know existed-"

"You are one bloody year older then me Rosalie! Yes, I empathise for you, I know that sounds so much worse, but think how it feels for me and Alice to not know where we came from? To know nothing apart from the photo's of her, to not remember to way she laughed, or that motherly smell you always tell us about?"

That obviously pushed some buttons with her.

_You'll never know the way your word's have haunted me...You don't know me...You're just like me._

"I may only be one year older than you and Alice, but I recall all the little things in amazing clarity and so much more that her smell or laugh, I know so much more than you think I do." Pushing a lock of hair out of her now narrowed eyes,

"We could sit here all day and discuss which is worse, but I think more is troubling you." I made my eye's take on a look of sympathy. "Something tied in with losing Esme."

She lay back on the bed, legs splashed out in front of her. Rubbing her face with delicate fingers, I had an epiphany, about what was really going on.

"You like Emmett." I stated, funny how so little words can completely break a person.

She stated to cry once more. "I don't know, what to do and I know it's wrong to lash out on you, but the way you clenched up and Emmett finding me on the stairs. It was all so much for me that I blacked out. Do you know what he said to me on our lunch date?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway.

"He said, 'I really like you Rosalie, you're witty, beautiful and intelligent and I want to be with you'" This brought on a fresh round of tears.

"I'd better go and tell Edward to come back later, but I'll be back up. I scrambled off the burgundy quilt in my haste."

_Okay, Bella, breathe._

I found him waiting on the couch where I'd left him. "Look, My sister is having a hard time dealing with...er...something, so do you think it would be possible to reschedule for another time?" I twiddled my finger's nervously.

He gave a lob-sided grin, "That's fine, say next Saturday morning?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Right then, it's a date." He met my eyes, "It's a pleasure working with you Miss. Swan." He took my hand and kissed the knuckles and both my heart and head went into overdrive.

"I'll show myself out, you get back to Rosalie"

I watched him retreat and I found it amazing ,how in the midst of my sister's misery, I could find such a utopia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way back up to Rose, pausing to check in the mirror, only to see my cheeks were flushed and breathing heavy.

_Okay, Looking exited when Rosalie is pouring her heart out is never a good idea, Bella, way to go._

I allowed thoughts of my sibling's weeping fill my mind; why was she so upset? What was the real reason behind it? I figured I don't stand a chance by myself...Where the hell was Alice anyway? Should I call her? Aren't I just great with the rhetorical questions? Better ask Rose if I should call her.

Moving away from the mirror, I attempted to step fearlessly into her boudoir.

When I came in, a light rain was splattering on the window and she was on her small silver cell phone. She was paler than usual and the expression of disbelief ruled her face. Someone was twittering away on the line.

"Who is it?" I mouthed. She snapped it shut.

"Alice has been in a car accident."

_Accident my ass. I'm going to catch the fucker who crashed into her._

Out loud I said, "Is she okay?" I put it as calmly as I could, but some of the anger seethed out.

"She was fine when she found her, but when they had to operate to remove glass, there were... complications." She took a deep breathe,

"Alice is in a coma, Bella."

And not even a friends love or Edward's eyes could keep me from disintegrate, feel my molecules disperse and scatter, dancing in the air like sparks from a bonfire; and I felt this because... my sister had been hurt.

**Okay, the _lyrics_ were from evanescence's 'snow white queen' I don't usually put lyrics in put it just kind of caught the mood. **

**I need to know; would you like an update but a short one, or a longer chapter, but you'll have to wait a few weeks for it. Which would you prefer? **

**Reviews make Alice better )  
xDrop-of-golden-sunx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey people! This chapter came out faster than I expected. My apologies if it's shorter than what you hoped for.  
**_and I felt this because... my sister had been hurt._

* * *

The drive to the hospital was quiet, just the rain hitting the car windscreen and the silent worrying of myself and Rose. The early January sunlight was fading rapidly and you could see a crescent moon beginning to appear above the rooftops. I watched the tree's and houses pass in a blur as she drove the car swiftly along the roads, she gripped the steering wheel, the skin turning white and bloodless beneath the pressure.

When she finally pulled into the hospital car park, it was dark and it made the hospital building loom over us. We both climbed out of her convertible and inspected the structure that would house Alice until she could come home.

_I would not like to work in a place like this...gives me the creeps._

I have to admit, the prospect of staying up all night in this place was not appealing; no way was I staying in a creepy place without company. It had an eerie stillness about it that was more than a little disturbing. There were several people in hospital gowns smoking underneath a canopy, but no other people were outside.

Rose grabbed my arm and began to march me inside, when my purse over turned and the contents spilled out onto the sidewalk.

"Shit..." I muttered, blushing furiously as I tried to pick up the various items that were currently sitting in a puddle. I reached out to retrieve my cell except I didn't have to. A pale hand with long fingers got to it before I could.

I looked up into some eyes that I swore were familiar.

"Edward?" I inquired, obtaining my address book before he saw the shameful low number of contacts I had.

"Why are you here?"

"I was, er, visiting my grandmother." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Was he embarrassed about going to see his grandmother?  
_  
"Why are you here?" he replied back politely.

_Oh God, I'm getting all swoon-ed. Is that even a word? Oh fucksticks! I've got to stop having internal monologues! _

"Alice was in a car accident." My voice unwillingly cracked as all the emotion flooded back to my mind. He put his hand on my shoulder and a warm tingly feeling settled there, it was kinda hard to describe.

It was a little like you had a butterfly on your shoulder and not wanting to scare it off.

"I'm sorry." His eyes held my gaze for a few moments.

He looked a little shocked himself, as if he hadn't meant to touch me. He promptly removed his hand.

_Nooooooooooo!_ My mind mentally screamed.

Out loud I said, "It's okay, you didn't know." I sniffed, turning my head back to Rose, who was waiting at the door, eyebrows raised expectantly. "I'd better get going, I hope your Grandmother gets better."

I walked in the other direction, making my way back to the door.

Our gait covered a few paces before we reached the reception desk where a woman in a rather revealing dress sat. She had a staff badge on which read 'Tanya' and was chatting animatedly on the phone, while filing her nails. Rose progressed so she was right up in her face.

She put one hand over the receiver, "Yes?" She said, clearly annoyed to be interrupted in conversation.

"Alice Swan, what room is she in?" Rose demanded, her patience already staring to wear thin.

Tanya flipped her bangs from her face and started to type something into the computer.

I studied her, she could have been attractive if she wasn't caked in all things fake, she was tall, I guessed 5'8 and had pale blue eyes framed by dark lashes.

"Room 184, in the ICU." She went back to whatever she was talking about.

_Alice was in an intensive care unit? Oh God._

An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside as I trailed along side Rose. We checked each room number in the ICU, peering into to some as we passed and saw people hooked up to wires and nearly all attached to an IV. We finally arrived at room 184, through the glass wall we spotted a man about 21 or so, sitting in a chair by Alice.

_Oh, Alice._

Pain ripped through me when I stared at her lying there, she looked so small and helpless. Her arms and legs were bruised, a scar on her temple sewn up with black stitches. Her black spiky hair was flattened into the bob cut she had hated so much when she first got. Her eyes were closed and appeared to move beneath her eyelids.

Needless to say we were in the room and by her side in a flash. Rose glared unashamed at the man next to her.

"Who are you?" She snapped at him. He didn't even seem to be scared.

_Fearless bastard.  
_  
He had blonde hair and that 'American boy next door' look that lots of girls fell for and no number's above his head. I chanced another glimpse above his head and still no numbers. I swallowed uneasily.

_What the hell is going on with my powers?_

"Jasper Hale, accident insurance lawyer." He smiled, he had a southern lilt to his voice that made me think he was from somewhere like Texas.

Rosalie snatched up the card he held out and glanced at it, then tossed it aside. She stared icily at him, "What do you want us to sign?"

I could not stop scanning the area above his head and he cleared his throat awkwardly. I met his eyes, the pupils looking a little larger than maybe they should have been.

"I'm going to fight for Alice's case, as it's company policy to offer our services free for those who do not claim."

Rose calmed herself for the briefest amount of time, "and it won't cost us anything?"

Jasper shook his head, "Not a dime." he clarified.

"Okay, we hire you, now get the hell out." She seethed.

"My number is on the back of that card." He shrugged and meandered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I eyed Alice, she looked like a little glass doll. The heart monitor beeped.

"We are staying until she gets better, right?" I asked.

Rose nodded, making her wavy hair bounce. I watched as tears forced their was out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. I hugged her tightly, wishing I could make her and Alice better all at once.

"I'm going to get some of our things from the manor." She stood up a little shakily.

"Are you sure, do you want me to go instead?" I reassured her.

She patted my hand. "No, it's okay, I just need some time to think." She advanced to the door, yanked it open and wandered out into the corridor.

I turned my attention back to Alice, he eyes were still darting back and forth, as if she was simply dreaming.

* * *

**Okay, it was shorter than I anticipated. But I'm just glad I could get an update out!  
Reviews make Rosalie happy :)**

xdrop-of-golden-sunx


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,  
I know it's been a while... sorry....**

This chapter is dedicated to _Lemonadekitty_, who has been very supportive and given me kind words and ideas.  


* * *

_I turned my attention back to Alice, her eyes were still darting back and forth, as if she was simply dreaming. _

**Chapter 12**

So I stayed with Alice, playing with her hair, talking to her about everything, making fun of a nurse who never knew she had a partially-eated doughnut attached to her backside... But the sad thing was that the heart monitor never went up or down, it stayed the same.

Jasper came to visit a few times, saying he wanted to check on her health but I saw something flash in his eyes when he watched her.

Rosalie finally came back, with tear stained cheeks and a genuine smile splashed on her face. She looked much better. "Hey." She called out, passing the nurses station, earning a few glares from the more insecure bunch, (Doughnut Butt being one of them...With good reason)

She came into the room, looking happier than she normally did. Her make up was fixed and her clothes weren't crumpled.

Alice's belongings were on the nightstand by her left side; cell phone, purse and money. The cell phone started to ring, making both of us jump.

_The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamor fades  
I start spinning, slipping out of time,  
Was that the wrong pill to take? (Raise it up)-_

Rose grabbed it and spoke into the receiver, "Alice Swan's cell."

Their was a burble of speech on the line.

"Whoa, Hold on. Who is this?"

More speech. She took a pen from her pocket and a notepad from the table and began writing in a spidery hand.

I waited patiently until the whoever it was had stopped talking and Rose had flipped the cell shut.

"So, who was it?" I questioned.

"Some person from Alice's clothing line, wanted to know if she needed 300 new T-shirts in black or dark purple-" She was cut off by a doctor, who came in clutching a chart.

"This is..... Miss. Swan?" He asked. He looked nervous and unsure of what he was doing, which wasn't surprising as Rosalie was glaring at him like he had destroyed her favorite lipstick. (The color is cranberry rouge and the make is Max factor.... in case your wondering)

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Ummm.... your sister should pull through, but there is still a chance that she may never wake up, but-"

"Just get to the point, dumb ass." Rosalie snapped; she on the other hand was not a person of great patience.

The man jumped as Rose's steel voice cracked on him like a whip. "But she has a 80% chance of recovering fully, she should come out of the coma this week, and if she doesn't then you have legal rights to take us to court."

We both nodded in appreciation, grateful for any scrap of news that anyone could spare. The doctor exited the room. I switched my attention back to my sister.

"So who was it exactly on the phone?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't pause for breath, all I know is that she was talking fast in a french accent, wanting to know something about black or dark purple, to be honest I don't know how Alice can balance all this stuff. I haven't been to p3 in a day and I'm already getting scatty."

She sighed and rested her head in manicured and moisturized fingers.

"Bella, if you want to go and get a cup of coffee or something that's fine."

I nodded. I'd be happy to get some caffeine into my bloodstream. I stood gracelessly, smoothing down the edges of my skirt that Alice had designed. The word premonition was embroidered in red thread.

The corridor was filled with doctors, nurses and other patients ambling around with hospital bands round their wrists. Having no clue where I was heading, I flitted off to what looked like a way out of the ward.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't my friends today. I ran smack into a strangers chest.

_Oh frick..._

I landed on my ass, probably bruising it. I angled my face to see the man I had walked into.

It was Edward.

_Double frick..._

"Are you okay Bella?" He addressed me, taking his hand out of his pocket and offering it to me.

I took his hand, incredibly aware of how warm his skin was and the little ridges and the pads of his fingers that told me he once played the guitar.

"How's your grandma?" I asked courteously, fixing my eyes on the round circles of green.

"She's fine thank you, how's your Alice?" He made a point of keeping the conversation polite and airy.

I swallowed, suddenly uneasy. "She should pull out of the coma this week." wild, loose wings flapped around in my chest refusing to be quelled.

"That's good.... Do you want to get a cup of coffee with me? I was just on my way to get some myself-"

"Sure." I replied with a nonchalance that amazed me, my heart still beating chaotically.

He seemed to know where he was leading, so I followed him through wards, my steps quivering.

_Why am I so nervous around him, I mean this is just a man. I'm sure he doesn't bite... unless I wanted him to... stop it Bella, defiantly not the time or the place. I've simply got to calm myself down and talk to him like another normal human being, that can't be an impossible task... right?_

He paused outside double doors that appeared to go into a little cafeteria. He held the door open for me, murmuring, Ladies first. My cheeks changed from pale to rosy pink in an instant.

He continued after me, grabbing a blueberry muffin as he went. I found myself ordering a cafe latte. He was by my side and took the cup out of my hand as soon as I had been given it and placed the cup on a tray with the blueberry muffin and a black coffee he must have wanted.

"I can-"

He waved a hand dismissively, "I know, but I wanted to."

I attempted to take the tray from him, but he rolled his eyes and moved to pay.

"There's a fine line between chivalry and sexism." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He laughed to himself, paying for my drink as well as his own, much to my dismay.

He set the tray down on the table with three chairs. "I can pay for myself you know." I huffed and sat down opposite him.

_What am I on about!? I'm getting a free cup of coffee, just relax and talk to him like anyone else._

"So, how did Alice go into a coma, if you don't mind me asking." He started eating his muffin, glancing up at me through his eyelashes.

"She was in a car accident, when they tried to remove some glass that had gotten wedged deep onto he temple their were a few complications. I'm not really too sure of the details." I sipped my cafe latte, ignoring the burning sensation on my lips.

"I'm truly sorry Bella, really."

"It's okay."

"So here we are a woman and her handyman." He chuckled.

I giggled. "That sink still needs fixing."

He straighten up a little. "How's Rosalie, isn't she involved with that Emmett guy?" He queried.

I watched him sideways for a moment, "How did you know that?"

"Alice phoned me, a while back and it just slipped it slipped into the topic of dialogue."

I shrugged off the feeling that he was lying; what reason could he possibly have? "She a little... upset, she's way too afraid to let people close to her, do you know Emmett?" I quipped, hoping to ease the feeling of dishonesty.

"No, not really. I saw him a couple of times through his window, what do you think of him?" I snaked my hand over to pinch a blueberry, he glared at me playfully, but didn't stop me eating it.

"He is somewhat.... idiotic and if he was here to defend himself, he would say _Bella, I'm not stupid; I'm possessed by a retarded ghost._"

_This is 'talking to him like a friend' business is working out better than I thought..._

* * *

**The lyrics from Alice's ringtone were from Florence and the Machine's _rabbit heart. _It's an amazing song, go google it :)  
As for the legal business, I really don't know anything about the law, so I apologise if any of it's incorrect or isn't right.**

Also, I wanted to tell you about my new fic called _The black notebook. _It's a smutty one shot, containing a Lemon, but I've had a lot of hits, but only 1 review. So please go and look at that if your bored. and I wanted to give a shout out to several podcasts; _Twigasm_, which is some lovely ladies discussing our favourite fics. YOU GUYS ROCK! and to _One among the sleepless. _Go check it out on iTunes.

Sorry about the authors note. Reviews make Alice wake up :)


	14. Alice's dreams: an outtake

**This isn't actually a chapter, it's an outtake, but it seemed pointless creating a seperate fic for outtakes that I'm probably only going to do 2 or 3 of.  
Don't skip it though, because it ties in with the plot, it's just in APOV.**

* * *

**Alice's dream's: an outtake.**

The dreams came one after another, each one flowing in a random sequence of images, no one particularly linked. But the dreams were nothing compared to the nightmare's, they were uttered in order, or so it seemed;

Rosalie and Bella in Red dresses with scarlet veils.  
The man I saw before I blacked out with silver eyes.  
A cat with a sister's knot on it's color with horrific scratches on it's body.  
Emmett, eyes closed, ashes scattered on him.

The thoughts ran as slowly as honey.

And numbers....

numbers....

infinite numbers swirling around my mental cavern like a swarm of bees looking for my honey-thoughts.

The flame-haired pale woman from my vision, silently stalking through the trees.

The demon from the club pouncing on her, throwing his weight on her.

Edward, with golden light radiating from him, disolving into blue-white light and then reappearing else where.

And a song...

a bittersweet taste of music.

A trickle of piano notes filled my head, allowing me to become absorbed in the entrancing rhythm, searching for a deeper connection.

Flowers encrusted with ruby blood.

A goblet filled with golden liquid, that every time I reached to drink; it emptied.

Every time I got close to the answer, it slipped away into a torrent of annoyance.

A winter wind rippled through the pictures.

Eternity's flashed before my eyes like a multicolored nightmare.

Stars in elegant script danced and twirled until they merged into a halcyon glow.

Wide, white, stateless eyes.

Smoke and diamonds in a fresh mist.

Crescent moons wrapped in a starless night, points of reason. But them blinded by a shooting star, was not meant to cope with the pearl kissed shine of the azure tinted mercury,

These people, clearly insecure, yet their perspective blighted by the black and white, never seeing gray. As the gaze of beauty tied with the delicate body of life itself.

Leather, blood and plucked feathers from their careless ways, to receive their blindness, only to fall again into the merciless pit of trinity and generation.

The end is near, the beginning draw's nigh. The moon and sun are both rising, tempting each other into an icy death and destruction. Clouded by indecency and bound in eclipse, a relapse into what is to be expected.

A city made of glass, peace and alteration. Kings and Queens are to be muted by the silence that they will force over the city.

Silver dew, the fight you warned me of is near. Pain-pleasure like bullets coursing through my veins and back to my heart.

The dark palace, tiny hands curled into fists, pulsing heartbeats furiously writhing in occurrence.

Can't finish the painting. Charcoal flowers in an oil-painted garden, Snow raining and splitting like crystal on impact.

Dying roses burning out in the glassy darkness that coats the petals like a second skin.

Warm purple-black night cakes my eye lids.

I'm starting to wake up.


	15. PLEASE READ

I'm gonna post this on all my fic's.

first off I have to apologise, I haven't updated anything in MONTHS. I have no exscuses. I've just been lazy.

But lets be honest, none of my fic's have been very successful and maybe the reason for that is, perhaps, I'm just not good enough to be a writer yet.

I've enjoyed writing here, but now it's becoming a chore to update and write, I'll probably never stop reading fanfic's but my writing doesn't deserve to be on here, there are better, bigger authors that update every week and enjoy doing it.

So, in a few weeks I will be pulling my fic's off my account, if anyone want's to continue any of my fic's PM me, anytime.

Thank you to all the people that bothered to review and whom I have talked to, I'm grateful.

My account will still be up, so people can still PM, and I will still beta some fic's.

Thank you for the wonderful experience.

- Valerie Claire.


End file.
